


JohnDave Drabble

by olivvers (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/olivvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in a hospital and has 7 hours left. Or well, he was supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Drabble

Dave’s eyes are watching the clock, tick tock, back and forth. He leans back in the chair slightly, trying to relax a bit. _Why are you doing this you idiot. Why are you making me deal with this._

From across the room, John glances over at the other, lifting the heavy covers from himself as he meets the staring red gaze.

“What is it?” He manages a small and quiet reply, his voice strained, and tired, the bags underneath his pale blue eyes highlighting his frail look.

All Dave could do in return was shake his head and laugh, a laugh that was heard throughout the room, bouncing of the wall. It was infectious, but had a rather sick tone to it. The blue-eyed boy smiled faintly, and even managed a small and weak laugh of his own, that is until he started coughing viciously.

 

“John?” Dave rushed over to the bed and sat beside him in the plastic and clear chair, taking his hand. His scarlet eyes scanned over the younger boy, a panicked expression on his face. John, why are you doing this to me?

 

7 hours. They said 7 hours.

 

The dark haired boy smiled and closed his eyes “Yeah, I’m cool.” He managed as his lips started forming into a thin line.

 

“John.” 

 

_“John listen to me don’t fall asleep.”_

 

“M’not… falling asleep… chill out…” 

 

And with that John started to fall asleep, his breathing becoming less heard by the second, the heart rate monitor slowing down, the beeping becoming louder and more pronounced each time.

 

 

 

 

 

“John?” The blond finally managed to speak up, his eyed starting to tear up as he heard no reply, _“John don’t do this to me, man.”_ This couldn't be happening. No. They said. They said he had 7 more hours. _“John wake up.”_ He let go of his hand and clenched his fists, standing up as he heard one final and long beep and a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

_"I’m sorry.”_


End file.
